1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive axle housings and, in particular, to a drive axle housing included a ribbed rear cover for additional strength.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional tandem drive axle assembly includes forward and rear drive axle assemblies. Each of the forward and rear drive axle assemblies includes a housing from which a pair of axle shafts extend to rotatably support one or more ground engaging wheels on opposites sides of a vehicle. The housing for each drive axle assembly further includes a wheel differential to enable the wheels at either end of the axle to rotate at different speeds. The forward axle assembly also typically includes an inter-axle differential that divides power between the forward and rear drive axle assemblies. The inter-axle differential provides power to the rear drive axle assembly through an output shaft that extends outwardly through an aperture in a rear cover of the housing for the forward drive axle assembly. A tube may be disposed within the aperture and bearings may be disposed within the tube to rotatably support the output shaft. The tube is typically coupled to the rear cover of the axle housing with one or more welds.
The above-identified drive axle assembly suffers from a significant drawback. In particular, the welds coupling the tube to the rear cover of the drive axle housing are subject to stress and ultimately failure.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a drive axle assembly that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.